oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Saika Totsuka
is a student of Class 2F in Sobu High School and a president of the school's Tennis Club. Appearance Saika has a soft, feminine appearance, and on occasion is mistaken as a female. Hachiman sometimes "forgets" that Totsuka is a boy. He has short, light grey/silver hair, large, sparkling blue eyes, and light skin tone. He is seen wearing his gym uniform throughout most of the series, often accompanied by his tennis racket, a towel around his neck or both. In the anime, his outfit consists of a dark and light green sports jacket, similar colored shorts with black knee length tights underneath, and wears a v-neck shirt that is long sleeved and a lighter shade of green in color. In the manga, his shorts are slightly longer and his undershorts are not visible. In the light novels, his clothes are exactly the same as in the anime, except his jacket is initially light blue and changes into green later in the novels, and his undershirt is short sleeved with a blue collar and is white. He also wears a black bracelet on his right wrist. Abilities Saika loves sports, mainly tennis. Saiki is the tennis club captain. He has great leadership qualities pointed out by Hachiman. It was also shown that he was the captain of the red team in the Bo-Taishi event at the Athletic Festival. He was able to motivate his team with "cuteness". He also demonstrated his acting skill in Hina's yaoi play for class 2F for the Cultural Festival. In episode 11 of season 2, he is the captain of tennis club, where he shows his leadership quality when playing with others. He has some skill in observation, as he can figure out the stress and difficulties of Hachiman just by paying attention. Personality Saika has a soft and kind demeanor, as well as a feminine appearance, which causes Hachiman on multiple occasions to "forget" Saika is a boy. Because of his feminine characteristics, most girls in the school call him "prince". This personality often causes his comrades and teammates to pursue victory in athletics or tennis. In contrast to his outward appearance, he is trying to be manly as possible, and doesn't like when his gender is mistaken. He is kind and loving to everyone. He is able to get along with everyone without any hard feelings. He is bashful and often shown blushing, especially to Hachiman. He is peaceful and doesn't like creating or being involved in conflicts. (for example, when Miura wanted to use the tennis court, he didn't say anything.) Addressed / Nick names * Sai-chan by Yui Yuigahama * The Prince by Female Classmates Quotes * "Hachimaaaaan!" to Hikigaya Hachiman. Trivia * The females in his class often refer to him as "The Prince". ** It could be a subtle reference to a popular Shounen Jump manga/anime, "The Prince of Tennis", due to his nickname ("The Prince") and his current sport (Tennis). * Saika always calls Hachiman by his first name. ** Saika also murmurs Hachiman's first name during his sleep. * Saika is one of the few to have Hachiman's cell number and e-mail address, along with Hayama, Yui, Shizuka, Taishi and Haruno. * In Volume 3 Drama C.D, it was mentioned that Saika is fond of Rabbits and considers them to be cute rather than dogs or cats. * Saika's skin is weak against the sun. * Saika enjoys scary stuff. * Yoshiteru and Saika are some of the few people who genuinely consider Hachiman as a friend. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F